Partial Amnesia
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After being beat up, Arnold wakes up with almost no memories of his life, with the exception of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. How will she, along with the remainder of PS 118 and his grandparents, try to deal with this new Arnold, especially when he seems pretty flirty around Rhonda herself? Will Rhonda actually like Arnold's flirting, or will this drive Helga mad?
1. Who Are They?

Here's another Hey Arnold story that I had in my mind for a little while. And before you ask, yes, indeed, this is another Arnold x Rhonda... sort of. It's more of a hint thing! Anyway, enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

Over at the new salon, Brooke Lloyd was waiting patiently for her nails to dry as she was waiting for her daughter to get her hair all done by her stylist. She was just catching up on a new magazine that just came in the shop when she heard her stylist call. "Your daughter is done, Mrs. Lloyd."

Brooke looked up and smiled as she saw Rhonda's new haircut. Rhonda giggled as she looked at it. "Perfect around every angle, isn't it, mother?"

"As always, my little angel." Brooke smiled as she patted her on the head, Rhonda gave a slight giggle.

"All I know is it'll certainly impress the girls at school tomorrow!" Rhonda smiled, being cocky as usual.

Brooke gave a warm smile as she paid the stylist and led her daughter back to the car as Rhonda buckled up. Rhonda sighed as she looked at her nails and started to drive along.

"You know, honey, I hear there's a fashion show going on tomorrow." Brooke smiled as Rhonda looked up and smiled.

"I heard from Nadine!" Rhonda smiled. "Of course, even if I'm not entering, who can blame the judges? I'd blow my way through the competition."

Brooke chuckled a bit as she said, "Careful, sweetheart. Lloyd pride comes with overconfidence. We all know that."

"Sorry, mother." I said. "But if I were to enter the contest, I'd at least try my best."

"How true, sweetheart... how tr-" Brooke started before looking towards something on the road. She yelped as she stepped on the brake, causing Rhonda to lurch from the car a bit.

"What the-" Rhonda yelped as she almost fell, but thanks to the seatbelt, she didn't. "Mother, what is with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? At age ten?"

"There's somebody injured on the sidewalk nearby!" Brooke said as she looked to the right. "Rhonda, tell me if you recognize that person. Isn't he one of your friends from school?"

Rhonda blinked in curiosity as she looked. "That looks like Arnold, bu-"

Rhonda's eyes widened as she looked yet again. "ARNOLD!"

Indeed, on the sidewalk, lying face down and unconscious was Arnold, one of Rhonda's classmates of PS 118. The shirt, red undershirt and blue jeans gave away the look... but alongside that was a black eye, and a bruise on his face.

"Oh God..." Rhonda said in worry as Brooke leaned towards him.

"He's still alive." Brooke said as she took him. "But he seems to be pretty out of it."

"What happened to him..." Rhonda said in concern.

"I don't know, but we should at least get him to a nearby hospital..." Brooke said, examining him. "Actually, looking at it, the bruises are black and blue, but they're not horrible. Rhonda, sweetheart, we're going to take him in our home since it's more nearby. When we get home, I'll call his grandparents and tell them what happened. You take him in the guest bedroom and put him in there until we figure out something."

Rhonda nodded. "Okay, mom..."

Brooke took Arnold and laid him in the backseat as Rhonda joined in as she clung on to him a bit, worried as Rhonda looked over at Arnold. _"Who did this to you, Arnold?"_

* * *

When they arrived back at the Lloyd residence, Rhonda obeyed her mother's orders as she carried the unconscious Arnold over to the bedroom, which she was surprised to find wasn't as heavy as she thought it was. Rhonda settled him down on the bed as she looked down at Arnold's unconscious form.

 _"Oh, Arnold..."_ Rhonda sighed. _"Of all the times for you to fall unconscious, why this time? And how did nobody notice you until recently? Furthermore... what happened?"_

Rhonda paused as she looked at Arnold, then, for a brief moment, stroked his hair a little bit. She heard his breathing as she sighed. A few moments later, her mother came in as Brooke took a deep breath. "I informed Arnold's grandparents what happened. They said they'll very busy at the boarding house at the moment... something... BIG... came up. But they said they'll try to pick up your friend when they can."

Rhonda sighed in relief. "Well, at least they let us know they're coming to get him."

Brooke nodded. "Sweetheart, I'm going to get a first-aid kit, okay? Stay with him. If he wakes up, make sure he stays in bed."

Rhonda nodded as Brooke went out of the door. Rhonda looked back at Arnold and sighed as she stroked his hair a bit. _"His hair is so soft..."_

It was then she became aware that he was waking up a bit. She stopped stroking his hair for a slight moment as Arnold tried to open his eyes and get up. "Arnold, don't move. You're hurt!"

Arnold groaned as he looked like he was adjusting his eyes. "Rhonda? I-is that you?"

Rhonda sighed. "Yes, it's me, Arnold. Just relax, okay?"

Arnold nodded as he laid his head down. "Rhonda... why do I feel pain all around me?"

"You've been bruised. My mom and I found you unconscious and we took you to our place." Rhonda explained. "Don't worry, we're going to fix you up the best we can, and your grandparents will come pick you up."

"Oh... that's great..." Arnold sighed in relief. "Thanks, Rhonda..."

"No problem, Arnold." Rhonda sighed as she looked at him, sighing. "It's a good thing we found you... who knows what would have happened?"

"You'd probably be devastated, I suppose..." Arnold said.

"Yeah, me and Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine, maybe Helga, and all the other PS 118 students... your grandparents too." Rhonda smiled. "They'll be glad that you're okay..."

Arnold then blinked in confusion. "I'm sure they will... but can I ask you a few questions, Rhonda?"

"Sure." Rhonda said.

"Who's Gerald?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda's eye widened. "Wait... you don't know who Gerald is?"

"Who is Phoebe, for that matter?" Arnold asked. "I don't know anybody named Helga... and I don't have the slightest clue on who my grandparents are." Arnold said.

Rhonda looked at Arnold. "You're totally serious, aren't you?"

Arnold sadly nodded.

"Uh-oh..." Rhonda said to herself. This was not a day she was expecting...

* * *

First chapter is done! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Planting Seeds

Here's the second chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A few minutes later, as Brooke was cleaning up Arnold's small wounds (which weren't much), Rhonda was pointing to a picture of the PS 118 class. "So... what about him?"

Arnold looked to where Rhonda was pointing... which was Gerald. "No clue."

"What about him?" Rhonda asked, pointing to a picture of Sid.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Arnold shook his head.

"Her?" Rhonda asked, pointing to Lila.

"I'm drawing a blank." Arnold said.

Rhonda paused as she pointed to a picture of herself. "This girl?"

"Oh come on, Rhonda. That's obviously you." Arnold said. "My geography partner, my best friend."

Rhonda didn't get it as she turned to Brooke. "Mom, do you have any idea what happened?"

"Hmmm..." Brooke said as she examined Arnold. "Call me crazy, but your friend may have amnesia... like what happened with your other friend, Helga."

"But when Helga had amnesia, she completely forgot about everyone by a hit on the head!" Rhonda said. "Arnold hits his head, and only remembers me... why?"

Brooke paused as she turned to Arnold. "What was the last thing you remember, involving my daughter in your mind?"

Arnold paused. "Thinking or just hanging out with her?"

"Thinking will do, sweetheart." Brooke calmed Arnold a bit.

"Well... I did remember making a list... and on top of that was 'Meet Rhonda at the library for the geography project at 3 PM'. That's the last thing involving Rhonda that I could think of. I mean, it's not hard to recognize a lovely face as your... daughter, I'm sorry, I hope I got that right."

"You got it fine." Brooke smiled, giggling. Brooke then turned to Rhonda. "Honey, I think he was trying to memorize his schedule, repeating it so that he could remember... that's why he remembers you..."

"But not the others?" Rhonda asked.

"Afraid not... but give it some time. He'll eventually remember them." Brooke explained. "Until then, you better keep a close eye on Arnold..."

Brooke then gave a little smirk. "I'm sure you'll keep him company..."

"Mom, why are you..." Rhonda started, before her eyes widened, starting to blush. "We're just friends, Mom! I don't see him like that!"

"Like what?" Arnold asked in confusion.

"Uh..." Rhonda stammered a bit, blushing. "Nothing to worry about, Arnold!"

"Do you need anything, Arnold?" Brooke asked. "I can have one of my cooks get you something?"

"Soup would be nice..." Arnold sighed.

Brooke sighed. "I'll see what they can whip up..."

Brooke then turned and whispered to Rhonda, "And you better get your game on, Rhonda. A boy in bed..."

"MOM!" Rhonda yelled, blushing again.

As soon as Brooke left the room, Rhonda sighed as she turned to Arnold. "I'm sorry, Arnold, I don't know why my mom is like this..."

"Well... I didn't exactly plan to be hurt, either... and look where I am now..." Arnold sighed. "But I'm glad I'm with you, Rhonda. Of all the girls here, I'm glad to see you..."

"Glad to see me?" Rhonda smiled a bit. "Oh, you probably wouldn't say that once you remember the other girls..."

"Well... what can you tell me about the other girls?" Arnold asked.

"Well... let me start with Nadine. She's actually a great girl, an awesome friend to hang out with. Sure, we squabble a little, but we're still best friends. We like doing the same stuff sometime, but... I think she may be a bit of a tomboy. She likes collecting bugs, and I've seen her play a couple of sports. She has a crush on Tucker Wittenberg, a boy in your grade. I know Peapod Kid has a slight crush on her too, but the feeling's mutual." Rhonda explained.

"Okay..." Arnold nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rhonda was just finishing her explanation on the other girls that Arnold knew from her class, from Lila, to Sheena, to Phoebe.

"Wow... who knew my best friend had a crush on the blue shirted girl with the glasses?" Arnold said as Rhonda pointed to Phoebe's picture.

"Once you learn who he is, you'd be surprised..." Rhonda smiled.

"What about that other blond girl, with the pigtails?" Arnold asked, pointing towards Helga's picture.

"Helga Pataki?" Rhonda frowned. "Ugh, she is the WORST girl to ever cross paths with. Oh, sure, she can be nice if need be, but she's horrible to everyone... even you!"

"Me?" Arnold asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, she got up on the wrong side of the bed, the point is, she is heartless!" Rhonda rolled her eyes. "She always calls you derogatory names, like football head. I don't even know why she does it! She just does. I even matched you with her in some silly game I had, which was obviously a mistake. I mean, you and Helga? Please!"

"I must really hate this girl, then." Arnold said.

"It gets worse, she leads the school, most of the time. Now, don't get me wrong, she's not TOO bad of a leader, she's really funny, but she just has poor social skills. What Phoebe sees in Helga is beyond me..." Rhonda sighed.

"Well, maybe Phoebe has a good reason..." Arnold said. "What that is... I don't know."

"I agree..." Rhonda nodded as Brooke came in with some soup.

"Here you go, Arnold." Brooke said as she gave Arnold the soup. "Rhonda, you better get going on your homework. It's almost four."

"All right, Mom." Rhonda nodded as she left the room to go to hers.

As Arnold was starting to enjoy his soup, Brooke turned to Arnold, "Your grandparents called and I told them what happened. Your grandfather will be picking you up in an hour. Think you can walk?"

"I think I can." Arnold nodded.

"Good, good." Brooke paused. "Arnold, since you know my daughter... I want to ask you something?"

"What's that, Mrs. Lloyd?" Arnold asked, out of curiosity.

"Do you like her? I mean... do you like her like her?" Brooke asked.

Arnold stared in surprise. "Well... Rhonda and I are just friends... I mean, I only remember her, but not the others..."

"And why is that?" Brooke smirked. "If you only remember Rhonda, then you must be in love with her. That has to be the reason, wouldn't it?"

Arnold paused as he thought about it. "That sounds perfectly reasonable, but... what makes you think..."

Brooke chuckled. "My dear boy, haven't you heard the phrase 'Love conquers all'?"

"Well... not that I can remember..." Arnold paused.

"Well, the only reason you don't have complete amnesia is because there is someone in your heart that you love... and that someone has to be my daughter, since you remember her name, her life, what happened in it... and how you helped her..." Brooke gave a smirk.

"You really think me and Rhonda... have a chance?" Arnold asked.

"Of course! Rhonda doesn't realize it yet, but she has feelings for you as well! Give her a chance, hang out with her, flirt with her!" Brooke smiled. "Not today... but next you see her... give her all she needs. She loves you, Arnold... are you willing to love her back?"

Arnold paused. "If I only remember Rhonda... then you're right, Mrs. Lloyd. It has to be love!"

Arnold smiled. "Don't tell Rhonda that I'm about to obtain her affections!"

"Oh, I won't..." Brooke smiled as she got up. "Enjoy the soup."

As Brooke got out of the room, she just chuckled to herself. "Oh, Brooke, you sly woman... your little angel will get a new beau pretty soon... and best of all... Buckley and I like that boy!"

Brooke sighed. "Sorry, Rhonda, but it's time you get a tamer..."

Brooke gave a chuckle as she walked off, into another room.

* * *

In the other room, Arnold paused as his thoughts on Rhonda came to him... and smiled. "If I'm in love with Rhonda... then that can be why I only know her. I must have been such a fool to focus on someone like Lila, again, if I remembered her... when I had a beauty right across from me the whole time... and to think, she's in love with me too!"

Arnold gave a small smile. "Oh, Rhonda, I know I've made some mistakes in my choices... well, no longer will I be blind! Rhonda Lloyd, I will win your heart!"

* * *

All the while, Rhonda, unaware of what was going on, was doing her math homework, sighing as she thought about Arnold. "I'm just glad we found Arnold... hopefully his amnesia won't last too long... if it's still there... at least I'll be there to help him out..."

Rhonda then sighed. "Where does my mother get this ridiculous idea anyway... me and Arnold? I think he's cute, but it'll never catch on!"

Rhonda looked up. "Still, I want to know what happened to him... who did beat him up?"

Indeed, that was another mystery.

* * *

There's the second chapter! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Explaining The Story

Here's the third chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Rhonda was walking with Nadine over to Arnold's place.

"So yeah, that's basically what happened." Rhonda explained as Nadine put a hand near her mouth.

"Wow..." Nadine breathed heavily. "And it was almost like Helga, except Arnold remembers you and only you?"

"Yeah..." Rhonda nodded as they arrive. "So, we better take it slow when Arnold comes out. I'm even going to let him sit with me on the bus, just in case he still doesn't remember the others."

"For your sake, he better hope so." Nadine said. "Your mom and dad were showing those mischievous looks when you were leaving."

"That's just my mom and dad. They always think up mischievous ways, even if it was to get money." Rhonda explained.

"I heard your mom saying before you left, 'Have a good day with Arnold. I know he will with you!'" Nadine rolled her eyes.

"She probably meant that as a compliment, saying 'Help him when you can'." Rhonda explained as Arnold came out. "Hi, Arn- OOF!"

To Rhonda's surprise, Arnold wrapped both arms around Rhonda and smiled. "Hi, Rhonda! You look cute this morning..."

Rhonda blushed a bit as she said, "Uh... thanks?"

Nadine couldn't help but giggle as Arnold let go, Rhonda saying, "You seem a bit better..."

"Well, I had to get reintroduced to my grandparents a bit, but they seem like pretty good people." Arnold smiled. "Did you know my grandmother is a little loopy? It's strange, but... it's more of a... fun type of loopy. My grandfather, he's actually pretty funny. He may be old, but he's pretty strong for an old person."

"You don't say." Rhonda said. "And the boarders?"

"Oh, I haven't met the neighbors yet... but I'm guessing that's mostly due to my grandparents telling them to give me some space..." Arnold explained as he noticed Nadine. "I take it this is your friend?"

Rhonda nodded as she pointed. "Yes. Arnold, this is Nadine, she's the best friend I told you about."

"Hi." Nadine waved.

"Good to meet you, Nadine." Arnold smiled as he shook hands with her.

"Anyway, we should probably get to school. Just sit with me for a while and if anybody comes over asking for you, I'll explain it to them what happened with you..." Rhonda explained.

"All right!" Arnold said as he clutched Rhonda's hand with his own as Nadine giggled.

"Uh, Arnold, you don't need to hold my hand..." Rhonda pointed out.

"I know... but I feel like I want to..." Arnold said, laying his head near Rhonda's shoulder.

"Arnold, you're acting a little weird..." Rhonda said, blushing furiously.

"Aw, he likes you!" Nadine giggled.

"NADINE!" Rhonda yelled as the three of them walked together.

* * *

A little later, on the bus, sitting near the middle of the bus, Helga was rubbing her eyes in shock. She then turned to Phoebe, who was double-checking her own homework. "Phoebe?"

"Yes, Helga?" Phoebe looked up.

"Please tell me I am not seeing what I'm seeing." Helga groaned as she covered her eyes.

Phoebe blinked as she looked around. "What should I be seeing?"

"Arnold and Rhonda sitting together... not only that, but Arnold seems pretty close to Rhonda... like he's hugging her tightly." Helga said, weirdly.

Phoebe looked and, sure enough, a couple seats over, Rhonda and Arnold were sitting next to each other, Rhonda blushing furiously and Arnold snuggling close to her.

"I wish I could say no, I'm not seeing it, but I am." Phoebe explained.

Helga sighed. "I was afraid of that..."

A couple of seats over, Rhonda was sighing as she said to Arnold, "Arnold, seriously, you don't have to do that!"

"I don't know, Rhonda, I feel more comfortable around your warm self." Arnold sighed, looking at her.

Rhonda examined the look that Arnold was giving to her. _"He only ever uses that look when he's into Lila! Does that mean... no, it couldn't possibly be!"_

A few moments later, the bus stopped as the doors opened, Gerald came in as he spotted Arnold.

"There you are, man!" Gerald sighed in relief as he went over to Arnold. "Where were you all weekend? And..." Gerald blinked. "Why do you have your arms around Rhonda Lloyd?"

Arnold just looked at Gerald in confusion before turning to Rhonda.

"He's your best friend." Rhonda explained as she looked up to Gerald. "Sorry, Gerald, but Arnold here has... partial amnesia."

"Partial amnesia? What do you mean?" Gerald asked.

"It's a long story. You might want to sit behind or in front of me, I'll explain." Rhonda said as Gerald sat down.

"Okay. Spill." Gerald said as he sat behind me.

"All right, where do I begin?" Rhonda sighed as she started explaining the whole story.

* * *

When the school bus came over to the school, about everybody on the bus had caught on to the whole story of Arnold having amnesia, partially due to most of them being quiet as they listened in to Rhonda's story.

"So... he seriously doesn't know any of us?" Harold said in confusion.

"That's correct, Harold." Rhonda nodded.

"But he ONLY remembers you?" Sid pointed out.

"Pretty much. He was memorizing a schedule and repeating it in a mantra. My name came up the most in that schedule, which is why he only remembers me." Rhonda explained.

"Wow..." Sid said as most of them were looking between Arnold and Rhonda.

Lila then took a deep breath as she asked, "So, you're mostly his guide now..."

"Pretty much..." Rhonda sighed. "And until he gets most of his memory back, which I'm not sure how long that'll be, I'm afraid any problems you guys have, he'll be unavailable to help out."

"Aw man! I really need some advice from Arnold!" Stinky groaned.

"Sorry. You'll have to wait a while longer..." Rhonda sighed when she noticed Arnold sleeping on her lap a bit. "Arnold? Arnold, wake up!"

"H-huh?" Arnold shook his head. "Oh. We're here?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Rhonda sighed. "Come on, Arnold, I'll show you to your locker, then we can go to Mr. Simmons' class. That's where we both come to learn."

"Is Mr. Simmons..." Arnold started to ask.

Rhonda smiled. "Sure. Nicest teacher we ever had. He may have to be stern once in a while, but he's an overall cool guy."

As Arnold and Rhonda were walking together, Rhonda unaware that Arnold put his arm around her, most of the kids were heading out to class as Helga groaned. "Phoebe, I have a feeling I don't like where this is going."

"Well, Arnold did lose his memory, so he probably doesn't know... what you've done to him in the past..." Phoebe said.

Helga paused... and smiled. "You know what, Pheebs... this could be a second chance! Amend some broken bridges, be a little more kinder to Arnold..."

Helga yelped as she noticed Phoebe standing right there. "Well, uh... not that you know anything on how I feel on the football head."

"I'm sure I don't, Helga." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "But what about Rhonda?"

"Eh, I'm not worried about Princess at the moment. Besides, I'll only be furious if those two were in a real relationship... which, I mean, come on, Phoebe!" Helga laughed. "Arnold and Rhonda? Whose mind got turned off to think of that possibility?"

"Well... it still could be possible..." Phoebe pointed out as the two started to walk off towards Mr. Simmons' classroom.

"Well, on the off-chance that does happen... which I don't believe it will... I'll be sure to sway Arnold off the path." Helga said.

Little did Helga or Phoebe know was that Arnold was starting to become attached to Rhonda... maybe a little TOO attached.

* * *

There's the third chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. How It Happened

Here's the fourth chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was before recess as Arnold and Rhonda were walking to recess, Arnold clinging on to Rhonda as she was blushing.

"At least you were kind enough NOT to do that to me during class..." Rhonda muttered.

"Rhonda, it's a classroom. I may not know who everybody is, but I'm not stupid enough to just get a detention automatically if I disrupted a class and announce my undying love to you." Arnold smiled.

Rhonda stopped as she turned. "What?"

"My undying love." Arnold nodded. "I'm not ashamed to admit it, Rhonda... you shouldn't be either."

"I'm not ashamed, Arnold... because I don't like you like that!" Rhonda shook her head. "Yes, there's times where we hang out, but not in that way!"

As Arnold and Rhonda went into recess as they stopped... Helga was smilng towards Arnold and Rhonda, which Rhonda thought was a bit shocking.

"Hi, Arnold." Helga smiled, offering a hand.

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he turned to Rhonda. She said, "That's Helga."

"Oh yeah, the jerk you told me about." Arnold said, nonchalantly.

Helga's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa, whoa... what makes you think I'm a jerk?"

Before Rhonda could respond, Arnold turned to Helga, with an angry face. "The fact that you make fun of me, the fact that you make fun of the shape of my head as a derogatory term, the fact you lead the school... people like you DISGUST me, Helga! I mean, who died and put you in charge, huh? You're mean to everyone, Helga, and you don't have a heart!"

Helga's eyes went white in shock as Arnold clung on to Rhonda. "Now, if you'll excuse me, me and my beautiful girl are going off somewhere!"

"I'm flattered you're calling me beautiful, but..." Rhonda started before Arnold dragged her off.

Helga just stared wide-eyed as she said, "What just happened?"

"Pst."

Helga groaned. "My one chance to be with Arnold..."

"Pst!"

"...And Rhonda already told her of my negative qualities!" Helga groaned. "Worst of all, he's convinced I'm the Devil's Daughter!"

"PST!"

Helga frowned as she turned. "WHAT?"

Helga then noticed a nervous Curly motioning over to Helga.

"Oh, it's just you!" Helga rolled her eyes.

"Helga, I need to have a serious talk with you for a minute..." Curly said as he dragged Helga to the side.

"What is it?" Helga frowned.

"Okay, well, here's the thing. Yesterday, I had a little... freak out over Rhonda." Curly said in embarrassment.

"So?" Helga rolled her eyes. "You always have freak-outs..."

"Yes, but this is different!" Curly said. "It's... mostly my fault Arnold's acting like this in the first place!"

Helga soon figured it out as she glared at Curly. "YOU beat up Arnold?"

"No, I just knocked him unconscious with a thrown apple... but that's not the point!" Curly frowned. "I was enjoying a snack..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Curly was humming to himself as he was enjoying an apple, walking along the area, when he overheard Arnold's voice.

"Okay... go to Rhonda, go to Rhonda, go to Rhonda!" He heard a voice say from behind.

 _"At first, I thought it was one of Rhonda's... shall I say, suitors. You know how jealous I am whenever I think of Rhonda hanging with someone like Sid or Harold. I threw the apple to shut that guy's mouth!"_

Curly then growled angrily as he turned towards the voice and threw an apple right at it.

 _"I didn't know it was Arnold who was right behind me..."_

Curly's eyes widened as he saw Arnold falling down unconscious. It was then Curly noticed the list on Arnold's hands as he picked it up and read it... and sure enough, there was 'Meet Rhonda at the Library at 3 to do geography project'. Curly gulped. "Whoops..."

 _"I tried to wake him up, but I couldn't..."_

Curly at first tried to slap Arnold awake. Then Curly tried beating Arnold with the apple, but it didn't do good as the bruise on Arnold's cheek appeared. Curly then ran up towards the roof to try to jump him to wake him up. He looked like he was ready to jump... but then he pulled out his apple and let it go as it landed... right on his right eye causing it to be black as the apple rolled off.

Curly groaned. "Oh, he's not getting up..."

 _"When I went back down on the ground, I saw Rhonda and her mother taking Arnold in their car..."_

 _"To the hospital? They... took him to the hospital, right?" Helga asked._

 _"Well, her mom did suggest it at first, but then she changed her mind... no, they took him to Rhonda's house..."_

 _"What sense does that make?" Helga asked in frustration._

 _"Will you let me get back to the story? And Arnold's bruises weren't THAT bad!"_

When Curly got off the roof, he saw a car passing by and stopping quickly as Curly yelped and hid. He watched as Rhonda and her mother came out as they looked at him and they started talking. He then saw Brooke taking Arnold and putting him in the backseat as Rhonda followed.

 _"Anyway, I followed the car and got under the guest room window, where I could easily overhear a conversation."_

A few moments later, we see Curly hiding near the bushes under a window that lead to the guest room as he was listening in to Arnold and Rhonda talking.

 _"It was there I learned of Arnold's partial amnesia, which I did feel guilty about... it was also there that I overheard Rhonda teaching Arnold about you... she described you like a monster... which come on, you're obviously not a monster!"_

 _"Of course I'm not. Where do people get that idea?" Helga laughed. "Wait, how do you know I'm not a monster?"_

 _"Do you really think Brainy's the only person who overhears your little love confessions to Arnold?"_

 _"WHAT?" Helga yelled in frustration._

 _"Back to the story!"_

Pretty soon, Curly overheard Rhonda's mother and Arnold talking as Curly's eyes widened in shock and horror.

 _"Anyway, Rhonda wasn't the only one who can manipulate Arnold into a memory mold. Apparently, Rhonda's mother decided to take advantage of Arnold's partial memory loss by convincing him that Arnold was in love with Rhonda!"_

 _"WHAT? So Princess' mom is the one who corrupted Arnold into loving Rhonda in the first place?" Helga growled._

 _"Yes, apparently so!"_

Curly was in a panic as he heard enough and left the building before he could get caught.

 _"I wanted to have revenge, but I couldn't when it was all my fault to begin with!"_

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"And so, that's why I'm here to see you... I need you to punish me in the worst way possible... knowing that I pushed Arnold into having amnesia, which pushed Arnold to my own beloved..." Curly groaned.

"Curly, I'll punch you... but not because of that whole giving Arnold amnesia, but because you've been spying on me!" Helga growled, holding up a fist.

"Hey, at least I don't reveal your secrets in public!" Curly glared.

Helga muttered as she said, "Okay, fair point. But hey, Rhonda doesn't seem to return Arnold's feelings... go on, try asking her out."

Curly gave a little smile. "I'll give it a try! It'll make Arnold heartbroken, then you'll come in to sweep the pieces!"

As Curly ran off, Helga sighed as she sat down, chuckling, "Yeah, good luck with that... soon, you'll be on the same boat as me..."

* * *

There's the fourth chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Arnold Tells Curly Off

Here's the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Rhonda was literally groaning as she was sitting down, watching Nadine doing some jump rope skills as Nadine said, "You know, Rhonda, having a new guy on you... I never expected it to be Arnold."

Rhonda groaned as indeed, Arnold was laying down next to her on the bench and snaking his arms to her waist. Rhonda looked to Nadine and said, "He has amnesia, Nadine. I don't know where this 'love' thing came from! Maybe my mom put him up to this, I don't know!"

"Do you have feelings for Arnold?" Nadine asked.

"Well, I think he's cute." Rhonda said, which made Arnold hug Rhonda even tighter. "Arnold!"

"What?" Arnold smiled at her.

"Oh man!" Rhonda groaned as she looked at Arnold's face, blushing a bit. Nadine gave a small giggle as she sat next to her.

"Seriously, Rhonda, he's the nicest guy in the school... even before he had the amnesia hit. You should totally consider the thought." Nadine smiled.

Rhonda glared at Nadine. "Nadine. Whose side are you on?"

Nadine just shrugged.

Rhonda looked over to Arnold as she sighed. "Look... Arnold..."

"Yes, Rhonda?" Arnold said, looking up towards her.

"I appreciate the hugs that you're giving me, all the comfort you're putting on, but I just don't share the same feelings you think you're having for me. I really don't." Rhonda sighed. "Before you had that partial amnesia hit, we were, at the best, friends, part of different classes."

"But your parents sent you to public school." Arnold said looking up. "That counts for something, doesn't it?"

"My parents have an odd way of doing things." Rhonda sighed. "Look, can I please just have some space? I'd like to at least move around."

"All right, Rhonda..." Arnold said as he let go of her and stood up. "Go ahead."

Rhonda just stared at Arnold in shock as she turned to Nadine. "It was that easy? Wow!"

"See, Rhonda? He really appreciates you!" Nadine smiled. "At least consider."

Rhonda looked over to a smiling, lovesick Arnold as they both looked into their eyes. _"He does look pretty cute... and sweet... what am I saying? I can't be in love with him, I've never even CONSIDERED the idea even once! And even if I do go out with him, and then gets his memory back, then what?"_

Rhonda then started getting up as she started pacing. Arnold blinked as he turned to Nadine. "Rhonda's blonde friend, what is Rhonda doing?"

"...Rhonda's blonde friend. RHONDA'S blonde friend. Is Nadine really that hard to pronounce for you, Arnold?" Nadine sighed as she looked towards him.

"Sorry, sometimes I know the face, but I'm not good with names." Arnold sighed.

"Oh, okay." Nadine said. "Well, Arnold, Rhonda's going into a bit of a thinking state right now. She's trying to consider what to do..."

"Oh..." Arnold said.

"Give her some space, she'll finish thinking in a few moments." Nadine explained.

Rhonda continued pacing, when all of a sudden...

"Hello, my sweetheart!"

Rhonda stopped thinking, froze and groaned. "Oh God, it's Curly."

Arnold just watched in confusion as he saw Curly coming up to Rhonda, then turned to Nadine, as if to ask who this guy was.

Nadine sighed. "That guy with the bowl haircut?"

Arnold nodded.

"He's known as Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, but everybody calls him Curly. Don't ask me, I don't know why. Heck none of us knows why he's named Curly." Nadine explained. "I think he's more of a Moe."

Arnold's eyes widened when he saw Curly jump Rhonda. Nadine sighed. "Curly's... pretty obsessed with Rhonda."

Arnold's eyes dimmed a bit, then lit up in a bit of anger, watching this.

"Get off me!" Rhonda growled as Curly was smiling.

"You love this, sweetheart. Don't deny it." Curly smirked. "Anyway, how about we go out on a date, hm?"

Rhonda growled. "If I told you once, I told you at least a thousand times... I'm not interested in you, Curly! When are you going to get it into your thick skull!"

Curly smiled about to reach for Rhonda's hair. "Oh, sweetie..."

All of a sudden, Curly yelped as he felt a hand grabbing him. Curly then turned to see the angry face of Arnold.

"Did you not hear what she just said?" Arnold glared at Curly. "She clearly said no to you!"

Curly shrank a bit. "Arnold, come on..."

"Listen, buddy, I don't know who you are, but you must be some type of bad person if you were attempting to paw at Rhonda Lloyd! She is not a piece of meat you can look at and touch! She is a person! A beautiful person, but a person all the same!" Arnold glared at Curly, who shrank.

Rhonda just looked at Arnold berating Curly in amazement. _"This Arnold stood up for me? He's... he's so..."_

Rhonda then gave a small smile as Curly shrank, Arnold yelling, "Why don't you just leave her alone when she TELLS you to leave her alone! She clearly isn't interested in you!"

Curly wanted to do something to Arnold, but he couldn't. _"How can I beat up one of the nicest looking people in the world without making myself look bad?"_

Curly gulped as Arnold stared at him sternly. "If you want to talk to Rhonda, then be more kind and friendly to her! At least TRY to be friends! Don't paw at her, don't treat her like a slave... heck, if I see you do so much as to LOOK at Rhonda with those flirting eyes, I will make sure that you'll be sorry!"

"You can't tell me not to be cra-" Curly started... before he noticed Arnold growling. "Wow... I have never seen you growl in my life. I'm leaving, I'm leaving..."

Curly quickly ran off as Arnold felt a little satisfied with the little speech he made. All of a sudden, he felt a couple of arms snake around him. He looked over to see Rhonda hugging him as she said, "Arnold, thank you... you're amazing..."

"Well, something just didn't feel right, I felt I had to step in." Arnold explained.

"Still..." Rhonda smiled as she looked at Arnold. "Thank you."

Arnold then stared in shock as Rhonda kissed his cheek. Arnold looked over to Rhonda in surprise. "Rhonda, does this mean..."

"No, not yet..." Rhonda sighed. "But... maybe we can take it slow?"

"Slow..." Arnold smiled. "I like that..."

Nearby, Nadine looked as Arnold and Rhonda were talking with each other, and smiled. "Looks like it's going to be a long way to go... who knows? Maybe Arnold will still have feelings for Rhonda once all his memory comes back..."

* * *

Helga just watched in amusement as she saw Arnold yelling right at Curly. When Curly was walking back, he glared right at Helga, who was laughing.

"Oh man, Curls, the look on your face!" Helga laughed. "I never would have expected my Arnold to growl at you!"

"I never expected it either!" Curly said as he saw Rhonda kissing Arnold's cheek. "And worse yet, Rhonda is actually starting to have feelings for Arnold! This is not going to be good..."

Helga paused, as she smiled. "Maybe we can't break up their seemingly love set by Arnold's gullibility and Rhonda's gratefulness... but I think I know how we can at least get back into their good graces..."

"How?" Curly said.

Helga sighed. "Curly, this is going to go against myself, but... I want to at least prove to Arnold that I'm not all that bad, and as for you, you need to prove that you can at least be sane for Rhonda."

"What are you talking about, I'm sane!" Curly smiled.

"That's not going to be enough." Helga sighed. "The plan is... we're going to get back into Arnold and Rhonda's good side... and to do that... you're going to have to be sane..."

"What about you?" Curly asked.

Helga sighed. "This is going to be tough but... I'm going to attempt to be nice around the school."

* * *

There's the next chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Rhonda and Helga Talk

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Curly just stared at Helga in surprise as if he just heard something new. "Being nice? Please Helga, you're the opposite of nice to everyone!"

"Hey, I am nice! I just barely show it!" Helga frowned.

"Who do you show your nice side to, Phoebe?" Curly rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you want to redeem yourself or not?" Helga threatened Curly.

Curly sighed. "Fine."

"Okay, let's get to work..." Helga sighed as the school bell rang. "At lunch..."

* * *

Sure enough, a little later, at lunch, Arnold was looking right into Rhonda as he was eating his lunch. Rhonda blushed a bit as she said, "Uh... listen, Arnold..."

"Yes, beautiful?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda blushed even more as she said, "Well, it's about... do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Sure. Everything about you is so beautiful." Arnold smiled. "I love your silky black hair, your cute hazel eyes, your sweet smile, your wonderful candy colored shirt, and the little white tuft that's around your neck..."

"That's actually a part of my shirt." Rhonda pointed out.

"All the same, it suits you." Arnold smiled.

"You know... you're not bad yourself." Rhonda smiled, looking straight at Arnold. "Your blonde hair brings out your personality, your green eyes are nice, you dress very fashionably..."

"Oh, you're just saying that..." Arnold smiled.

"It's true." Rhonda giggled. "Even before you lost your memories on everyone else, you still had the greatest dress."

"Do you think I should change it?" Arnold asked.

"Buddy, listen to me." Rhonda held his hand, making him blush. "Don't change who you are. You're perfect. You're the guy of-"

Rhonda quickly stopped herself as Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"You're the perfect guy, that's all. Anybody could have you for a potential boyfriend." Rhonda explained.

"Even you?" Arnold asked, out of curiosity.

"Yeah, even me- I walked myself into that one!" Rhonda facepalmed.

Arnold just gave a small laugh as Rhonda giggled and laughed alongside him. Rhonda then sighed, "You know, Arnold... you and me together? It's... it's not a bad thought... maybe when you get all your memories back, we'll go out together."

"Can we go out now?" Arnold widened his eyes as if trying to act cute.

Rhonda sighed. "Wait until you have most of your memories. Then we can talk."

"Okay..." Arnold said as he held her hand. Rhonda blushed, but smiled as the two just kept eating.

From the other side of the table, Helga groaned as she was watching Arnold and Rhonda talk. "Man, I don't know if I should feel queasy or angry... I don't feel heartbroken, but maybe that's because Arnold's memories aren't intact."

"I feel more queasy than angry." Curly groaned, sitting beside Helga.

"Okay, listen up." Helga turned Curly around. "We each need to get the respective person alone... me with Rhonda, you with Arnold... show them our good sides."

"Everywhere's my good side." Curly smirked.

"Curly!" Helga frowned, glaring at him. "Do you want to get Arnold's memories back or not?"

Curly yelped as he ducked down. "Sorry, Helga. I'll listen."

"Great!" I nodded. "Okay, here's what we'll do..."

* * *

Rhonda sighed as she was in the girl's bathroom sighing. "Finally, a moment alone. I mean, the guy is cute and adorable around me, but at least he's giving me space."

Rhonda smiled. "He's respecting me. I like it..."

"Do you really?"

Rhonda groaned as she saw Helga coming out of the stalls. "Oh, hello, Helga. What do you want?"

"Actually, Rhonda, I'd like to talk with you, just for a few minutes... about Arnold." Helga said as she was washing her hands.

"Okay... I'm listening." Rhonda said.

Helga sighed. "Look, I just want to apologize to the football head for insulting him over the years, but since he has his amnesia and has the idea planted that I'm some evil demon, I haven't got the chance to."

Rhonda looked over at Helga in surprise. "You... want to apologize to Arnold? Arnold?"

"Yes." Helga sighed. "I know it's a complete surprise to you, but yes. You see..."

 _"How can I word it without making it look like I love him?"_ Helga paused.

She took a deep breath. "The reason I bully Arnold most of the time is because... well, he's an easy target. And he always took it so well... he wasn't upset with me, but more annoyed. Look, Rhonda, I know you think I'm some bad girl who likes to claim dominance over the school... but... I'm really a sweetheart."

"You... a sweetheart?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit of a stretch?"

"Maybe in your point of view, it is... but Rhonda, you've met my family, right?" Helga asked.

"I know your father, yes." Rhonda nodded. "Rough businessman, but he does mean business, from what my daddy told me."

"Yeah, he's rough all right." Helga sighed. "And there's also my mother, who happens to enjoy smoothies... mixed drinks, if you will... she's always a bit lazy, though..."

Rhonda blinked in confusion as Helga took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't come from a... "happy" family, per se."

"Oh..." Rhonda paused as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah..." Helga sighed. "It's not a good sight. Oh, they'll be a happy family when my older sister is here, you remember Olga."

"Of course I do." Rhonda nodded.

"Well, that's about it. They're only a happy family when Olga's around. The other times... I'm either ignored or being blamed for something I'm trying to do... more my father than my mom." Helga sighed.

"And your only outlet is through dominating our class?" Rhonda asked.

"Something along the lines." Helga sighed. "But Arnold's not a bad guy, in fact, believe it or not, in pre-school, we were good friends... for a while."

"No kidding?" I said as I sat down. "What happened with that?"

Helga sighed. "Harold and the other kids were making fun of me, and I didn't want to seem weak, so I kinda started threatening the kids in our pre-school... I believe you were included."

"Yeah, you didn't quite sell me on the whole 'public school' thing at first." Rhonda sighed. "It's only because of Nadine and how trustworthy she is that I managed to get the confidence to be the glamour girl around public school."

"Yeah..." Helga sighed. "Look, I feel really bad for Arnold, could you at least tell him that I said I was sorry? He may not remember it due to the amnesia he's suffering right now, but I'm hoping he does remember... that I do have a soft side."

Rhonda smiled to Helga as she said, "I'll... put in a good word for you, Helga. And Helga?"

"Yeah?" Helga looked up.

"Thanks for the talk. Maybe you're not so bad outside the classroom." Rhonda smiled.

"Hey, talk with Phoebe!" Helga smirked. "She'll put in a good word about me with you."

"I think I might! Thanks, Helga!" Rhonda smiled as she went out of the bathroom.

"No problem, princess. Oh, one more thing?" Helga gave a warm smile. "You and Arnold totally go together."

Rhonda smiled a bit. "Thanks, Helga. That really means a lot..."

Helga smiled as Rhonda left the bathroom... before her eyes widened as she turned to the mirror, pulling her blonde pigtails in frustration. "I cannot believe I just said that!"

Helga took a deep breath as she said, "Okay, okay, just relax... hopefully, Arnold's amnesia wears off pretty soon, and everything goes back to normal..."

* * *

There's the sixth chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Back to Normal Maybe?

Here's the next chapter of this fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Nearby the restroom, Arnold was sitting down, waiting like a true gentleman, looking at the ceiling and counting the tiles up there while he waited.

"Hi..."

Arnold snapped to attention as he gave a growl towards the guy who said hello to him... which so happened to be Curly, so he had good reason to growl.

"Whoa, easy, boy. I'm just here to talk." Curly said, yelping.

Arnold frowned as he sat down. "Okay. Talk."

"Look, I want to apologize for the way I've been behaving towards Rhonda. It's just, sometimes, I can't help myself." Curly said as he sat down next to Arnold. "I just have very strong feelings for Rhonda that... well, have you ever gone crazy over someone you like that you would be willing to do ANYTHING for them?"

Arnold paused as if to think... then groaned as he held his head. Curly yelped as he chuckled nervously. "It's okay, you don't need to think too hard..."

"I can't explain it, but for some reason... I feel... like I did this with two girls... obsessing over a girl that probably didn't like me back... one of them was in our grade, and the other we don't... actually see much of..." Arnold said.

"Yeah, what did happen to Ruth, anyway?" Curly muttered to himself... then shook his head. "Well, the point is, I'm like that around Rhonda. I know she doesn't... well, like me like me. I'm aware that she thinks I'm crazy, a dweeb, a dork, a..."

"Get to the point." Arnold frowned.

"All right, all right, don't be hasty! Geez, ever since your amnesia hit, you got impatient! Anyway, I can't help being like that around Rhonda because I had this positive outlook and hope that maybe, JUST maybe, that she would like me back. You know how that is?" Curly asked.

Arnold paused to think. "Weirdly enough... I think I do."

"What I'm trying to say is, if you want to date Rhonda, that's all right with me. I know when I'm licked." Curly said. "Just know that if you two have a falling out... well... I can be your shoulder to cry on, if you'd like..."

"That's..." Arnold paused. "That's awfully nice of you. Thanks... Curly, was it?"

Curly nodded as he started to walk off. "We'll see more of each other."

Arnold just shrugged.

As soon as Curly rounded a corner, he started banging his head against the locker in frustration. "Why did I say it was fine for him to date Rhonda! Stupid!"

Curly then took a deep breath as he sighed. "Okay, okay, relax... this isn't a permanent thing... hopefully by this time, he'll snap out of it... but what if Arnold and Rhonda still go out after his memory's back?"

Curly shuddered. "Well... like it or not, I did it to myself... and Helga's probably going to kill me when that happens..."

"HEY! MY LOCKER!"

Curly's eyes shrank as he turned to see an angry Wolfgang, tapping his foot next to him. Curly squeaked. "Not if he kills me first..."

* * *

After school, Arnold and Rhonda were walking out together, Arnold draping his arms around Rhonda as she glared at him.

"You know, buddy, I may as well just call you my accessory! You won't seem to get off me even after I said no." Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it, Rhonda. You're so huggable!" Arnold smiled to her.

Rhonda just sighed as she said, "Well, I can't deny that... you want to go to my house or yours?"

"Yours, please." Arnold said, widening his eyes as if trying to do the cute look on them.

"Please don't do that. People are watching." Rhonda said as indeed, most people are looking over the new couple. Rhonda sighed as she thought to herself, _"He's a really sweet guy, but he's just not my type... hopefully, my mom and dad will understand..."_

* * *

"So you're the boy who's seeing my daughter, hm?" Buckley said, looking at Arnold, who smiled nervously.

"Daddy, he's not "seeing" me!" Rhonda tried to explain, before looking at her mother, who was just smirking to herself. Rhonda caught the smirk and whispered, "You set him up, didn't you?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but how else were you supposed to see someone who isn't... rude or brash?" Brooke explained. "Besides, this is the nicest kid we know thus far."

"Listen, Arnold, I want you to understand that I take my daughter's well being VERY seriously." Buckley glared at Arnold. "If you hurt my daughter both physically and mentally, I will make sure you never hear the end of it. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Arnold nodded.

Buckley glared... before giving a warm smile. "All right then. You understand then, how to treat a woman with respect."

"I do indeed, sir." Arnold nodded as he held Rhonda's hand.

"You're totally right, Brooke, he does make a good son-in-law!" Buckley chuckled in Brooke's ear.

"DAD!" Rhonda glared, hearing her father whispering to her mother. The two parents just laughed as Brooke said, "Say, how would you two kids like to spend a nice day over at our new pool?"

"That just got added?" Rhonda said in surprise. "Count me in! Arnold?"

Arnold gave a pause. "I can't quite explain it, but... I wouldn't mind going for a swim, sure."

* * *

"I feel like I'm going to barf..." Helga growled as she retracted her head from out the window where she was watching Arnold and Rhonda talking to Rhonda's parents.

"Trust me, Helga, I feel the exact same way." Curly sighed, rubbing his eye. "I just hope this is temporary..."

"Eh, the amnesia thing wore off overnight for me..." Helga smiled. "I'm sure it'll wear off on Arnold soon... I hope..."

* * *

The next morning, Arnold yawned as he was getting up from his bed in the boarding house, shaking his head.

"Man, that was good..." Arnold sighed... then blinked. "Wait... what am I doing back in bed? Wasn't I out on the streets?"

Arnold then looked at his calendar. "Why is Monday marked off my calendar?"

Arnold paused as he finally noticed something on the back of his hand. Arnold then looked at the hand in shock as he said in worry, "WHY ARE THE WORDS 'I LOVE RHONDA LLOYD' ON MY HAND?"

* * *

"Come on, Mom! Let me at least take this off! Arnold may not even BE my boyfriend." Rhonda said, pointing to the back of her hand that said, "I LOVE ARNOLD" on it.

"Come on, sweetheart, he loves you." Brooke chuckled.

"No he doesn't, you tricked him in his amnesic state!" Rhonda shook his head. "I still can't believe that after we all went swimming, you and Daddy decided to put temporary tattoos on our hands! Mom, I didn't even want this?"

"Would you have preferred 'Arnold and Rhonda forever'?" Brooke smirked.

"MOM!"

"Look, honey, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't interfere with your love life... but he's just so nice... to you, to us, to everyone around him..." Brooke sighed. "Even your father likes him, he wouldn't mind if you married Arnold!"

Rhonda was blushing furiously. "MOM!"

"I'm just saying, give it a chance. Even if he's snapped out of his amnesic state, just... give him a chance." Brooke explained. "I'm sure you two have a lot more in common than you think..."

Rhonda sighed. "All right, Mom... fine. I'll give him a chance... but if it doesn't work out, it's on you."

* * *

A little later, Rhonda was walking up to the bus stop where she saw Arnold already waiting for her. Rhonda sighed, "Hey, buddy..."

"Hey, Rhonda?" Arnold said as he looked in confusion. "Grandpa told me what happened the last two days..."

"Wait... are you back to normal now?" Rhonda said in surprise as she pulled out the school yearbook photo, and started pointing at kids. "Name this kid."

"Gerald, my friend."

"This one?"

"Eugene."

"How about this kid?"

"Joey."

"And this one?"

"Peapod Kid, though I think his real name's Joe."

"How about him?"

"Tucker Wittenberg."

"This kid?"

"Nadine. I mean, she has a unique hairstyle."

"How about this one?"

"That's obviously you, Rhonda."

Rhonda sighed in relief as she hugged Arnold. "Oh, thank God you're back!"

"Rhonda... what exactly happened the last two days?" Arnold asked. "I remember walking along, then getting hit by something... and then I wake up in bed two days later, with the words 'I LOVE RHONDA LLOYD' on my hand."

Rhonda sighed. "I have a lot to tell you. I'll explain it on the bus..."

As the two said that, the bus came over as the two walked in.

* * *

Inside the bus, Curly and Helga watched as Arnold and Rhonda were talking. Helga sighed as she turned to Curly. "Arnold's STILL in that amnesic state. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't be talking to Rhonda... I mean, as more often than usual."

"Yeah..." Curly sighed. "So, what's the plan? Try getting both Rhonda and Arnold alone respectively again, maybe throw some hints that we like the respective people?"

"Let's just wait and see..." Helga said as the bus continued going forward to the school.

* * *

And that's this chapter done! How did you like it? Don't worry, this story isn't over YET! I still have at least a couple of chapters to go, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. Advising New Friends

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at school, near the lockers, Arnold sighed as he was getting his books for school. "Well, thanks for clearing up everything, Rhonda."

"It's no trouble, Arnold. I'm sorry my mother planted false information in your head." Rhonda said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, I mean, while a good idea at the time, I don't think us as a thing would make sense in the long run." Arnold said. "Rhonda, I hope it's nothing too personal, but I think maybe we better just be friends."

"Hey, it's fine by me." Rhonda nodded. "I don't know WHY my parents kept pushing me to you anyway."

"Vice versa." Arnold laughed as Rhonda did too. "It would have been a good thought, though."

"Yeah..." Rhonda said as she got up. "Well, I better go get my books. You want to explain to the others that you got your memory back, or should I?"

"You go ahead and tell your half, I'll tell my half." Arnold said. "See you in class, Rhonda."

"Okay, buddy, see you around." Rhonda said as Arnold went to class. Rhonda sighed in relief as she said to herself, "Thank goodness that episode is all over..."

"Rhonda, glad I caught you!"

Rhonda turned to see Helga come up to her. "Oh, hey Helga, what's going on?"

"Listen, it's about Arnold." Helga said.

"Oh, Arnold. Well, good news is..." Rhonda started.

"Let me finish. I know he's still in his amnesiac state, don't deny it, I saw you two were still talking." Helga sighed.

Rhonda paused. "And?"

"Well... there's something more I want to tell you, more than my friendship of Arnold." Helga sighed.

"Oh, uh... okay..." Rhonda said as she followed Helga. _"Maybe this story isn't over quite yet..."_

* * *

Arnold nodded to himself as he was just finished talking with Gerald.

"Glad to see you're back, man. I was starting to get a little worried." Gerald said as he walked off.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now..." Arnold said as he started to walk off.

"Arnold, hey Arnold!"

Arnold turned in curiosity to see Curly going up to him. "Uh, yes, Curly?"

Curly sighed in relief. "First of all, thank you for not growling at me."

Arnold blinked in confusion. _"I growled at Curly in my amnesiac state? Oh my God, the person that was my amnesiac state is horrible!"_

"Listen, Curly..." Arnold started.

"Look, Arnold, I know you still like Rhonda, and I know for a fact that Rhonda likes you back." Curly sighed as he sat down. "I just want to know your secret, man. How did you manage to get Rhonda to like you?"

 _"Does Curly still think I have amnesia?"_ Arnold thought to himself. _"And of all the things, he's actually acting sane and not plotting to attack someone for petty revenge... maybe if I can manage to calm Curly... hmmm... he mentioned something about wanting to get close to Rhonda... I wonder if..."_

Arnold gave a little smirk as he turned, "Well, Curly, she liked me for the person I was... polite, courteous, and..."

"...and very amorous, may I add." Curly rolled his eyes. "Don't deny it, you were cuddling really close to Rhonda!"

 _"Geez, I must have made Curly really jealous! I'm just glad I'm not on his hit list... yet..."_ Arnold thought to himself.

"Well, what can I say? Rhonda really likes to be cuddled." Arnold said nervously, hoping he was faking the amnesia to Curly.

"Really? I never knew that." Curly said in surprise.

"Look, what I'm saying is... what if Rhonda didn't like the crazy you were going for, you know? She probably doesn't appreciate you treating her as a trophy." Arnold said.

Curly paused. "Hmmm... I never thought of it that way..."

"When do you think?" Arnold muttered.

"What?" Curly turned to Arnold in confusion.

"Nothing." Arnold shrugged as he heard the bell ring. "Can we discuss it more at recess?"

"Uh, sure thing." Curly said as they arrived in class. "See you at recess then."

Arnold nodded as he walked in and sat down at his desk as he and the others waited for Mr. Simmons.

And much to Arnold's surprise, for once, he didn't feel the pelt of spitballs on his head.

* * *

 _"Okay, old girl, just do what Rhonda advises..."_ Helga thought to herself as she put the straw in her desk. She sighed. _"I can't believe little miss princess advised me not to do spitballs at the football head... but if this is what I have to do to make friends with him, so be it!"_

Rhonda just watched Helga at the corner of her eye as she sighed. _"At least I'm making Helga tolerable! This is amazing! Maybe I can convince Arnold that maybe she IS more of a good person than we all think!"_

She turned back to the class as Mr. Simmons came in. _"Hopefully, I can manage to make this friendship work!"_

* * *

And that's this chapter out of the way! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


End file.
